vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Doenut
The Doenut is a pink deer piñata. It has a yellow muzzle, a blue quadrangle marking around its eyes, and dark brown irises. Its ears are fuchsia, hot pink, and yellow, its body is hot pink, and it has two blue rings around its neck. Its underside and belly are yellow, along with the front of its neck, its back has some fuchsia markings, and it has a blue ring on each leg. It has a fuchsia and yellow tail, hot pink feet, and some purple markings along the side of its body. The Doenut also has two antlers that are striped in various shades of blue. In Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise if fed a Fir Seed it will evolve into a Moojoo. Requirements Appear Requirements *You have 400 square pinometers of grass (40%) or 60 square pinometers of long grass (6%). *Have 6 square pinometers of long grass (TIP). Visit Requirements * You have 8 square pinometers of long grass (TIP). * Have 10 blueberries or 5 bluebells in the garden (TIP). *Have 60 square pinometers of long grass (6%). *Have 10 blackberries or 10 gooseberries in the garden. Resident Requirements * You have 10 square pinometers of long grass (TIP). * Has eaten 5 blueberries or 2 bluebells (TIP). *Has eaten 6 blackberries or 6 gooseberries. *Have 80 square pinometers of long grass (8%). Romance Requirements * Has eaten 1 sunflower (TIP). * Has eaten 1 rose (TIP). * Have a Doenut house in the garden(TIP). * Has eaten 1 sunflower. *Has eaten 1 tulip. *Have 100 square pinometers of long grass (10%). *There is a Doenut house in the garden. Species Variants *Feeding it a Jack 'o Lantern and an ear of corn changes its color to orange. *Feeding it an oak seed changes its color to green. *Feeding it a thistle flower and a gooseberry fool changes its color to purple. Other Information You may hear that the resident requirements are "has eaten 6 Blackberries and 6 Gooseberries", but that's a misspelling. It actually needs to eat 6 Blackberries OR 6 Gooseberries. Doenuts are annoying in that you’ll probably see them long before you can get one to be a resident. They’re also a little annoying to take care of, not amounting to much of a purpose. If there's a wild Doenut don't stare at it. If you don't look at it there is a higher chance it will visit your garden. All the Doenuts seen in the TV series are wildcards. Doenut Uses *5 Doenuts in the garden helps meet the Roario Visit requirements. *Eating 2 Doenuts helps meet the Roario Resident requirements. Species Conflicts None. Trivia * In the TV series, a Moojoo character, Machi Moojoo, the evolution of the Doenut, is able to receive and send radio signals using her antlers. This suggests that a piñata's abilities may transfer over to the evolved form, and/or that the descriptions found in the games can describe basic characteristics of the piñata species in the TV series. Gallery Category:Species Category:Diurnal Species Category:Trouble in Paradise Species Category:Viva Piñata Species Category:Pocket Paradise Species